1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting structures of computers, and more particularly to a mounting structure of a computer which can slidably support apparatuses of the computer thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a plurality of apparatuses, such as fans and hard drives, are mounted in a computer by mounting brackets. Once the apparatuses are mounted, the apparatuses cannot normally be moved relative to the mounting brackets. When positions of electronic components of the computer are changed or new electronic components are added, the apparatuses may interfere with changed or added electronic components.
It is thus desirable to provide a mounting structure which can overcome the described limitations.